


What We've Got 拥有（章七：“赎罪”）

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-What We've Got 拥有-译文集】 [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者言：这是不同于以往小短打的全新尝试，但我打算胡乱揣摩一下，试点新东西。多视角，Macie和Audrey出场很多，所以也许我们可以管这个叫“试验性章节”。。。？我大概不会把这当成终章的一部分。*带着作者的困惑蹦来蹦去</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Got 拥有（章七：“赎罪”）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353625) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 译者言：因为这一章的长度的剧情更适合独立出来，所以我单开了一篇  
> 章1-6及后面的章节可见：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1383970

 

**Chapter 7 Penance 赎罪**

  

 

  作者言：这是不同于以往小短打的全新尝试，但我打算胡乱揣摩一下，试点新东西。多视角，Macie和Audrey出场很多，所以也许我们可以管这个叫“试验性章节”。。。？我大概不会把这当成终章的一部分。*带着作者的困惑蹦来蹦去

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

 

 

 

 

  Macie在周四早上来了电话。  

  “嘿，爸爸，”Marty接起电话时她说，“有些时候不见啦。”

  “Macie？”Marty下意识地咧嘴一笑，她的声音太像Maggie，他听了总会吓一跳，“嘿，亲爱的，呃——最近怎样？一切都好吗？”

  “一切都好。你呢？”

  “还行。”他回答，“伤已经差不多好全了，还在家忙那份私人侦探的工作。你确定你还好吗？Audrey呢？我很久没和她——”

  “你可以打给我们的，不是吗？”Macie温和地打断了他，“电话是双向的，也用不着每次都专找些大事来讲。只是打来随便聊聊也行啊。”她停下来细细叹了口气，那声响在他耳边低低飘过，像是花瓣枯萎的声音，“但那不是我打来的原因。我-我打算问你点事。”

  Marty在椅子上僵了僵。“说吧。”

  她笑了，有点焦虑，像是自己也不确定要说什么。“如果我和Audrey这周末能有几天假的话，可以来你那儿住一晚吗？就只是-只是来陪陪你。”

  一大波空气冲爆胎似的冲出了Marty的肺。“噢当然，我很愿意，亲爱的-噢老天，太惊喜了。”他的下巴松脱了似的，动来动去想挤出点回应，“呃，这儿没什么好玩的，但我想这对我们来说不是问题。是轮到什么大日子了？高中毕业之后你们就不再和我住一块儿了。是不是。。。是不是妈妈开始重新装修房子了，恩？”

  Macie又笑了起来，但这一次的笑声显得有些空洞。“父亲节就在这周末，爸爸。”

  再度开口前Marty不得不花了一分钟调整自己，好吧，至少Rust不在家，看不到他此刻的模样：他用力揉着那两只红肿起来的眼睛，不断擦去涌上来的泪水。

  “是妈妈让你们这么做的吗？”他最终还是沙哑着开了腔，试着清了清嗓子，“Macie，我太想让你们过来了，但要是她逼你们这么做，让你们不开心的话——”

  “我们自愿的，爸爸——我们俩都是。Audrey。。。你也知道，她一直有自己的想法，但她也和我一样想来。我知道我们已经是成年人了，但那也不是非怎样不可，不是吗？我们还是很想见你。”

  “谢谢，甜心，”Marty轻轻说着，“你们对我这个不配得到原谅的老头真是太好了。”

  Macie的声音突然切了进来，似乎她刚才拿手遮着话筒。“抱歉，有人在问我问题。你觉得我们什么时候来比较合适？”

  Rust的脸幻影般浮出脑海，Marty的心跳乱了起来。“听着Mace，我不晓得妈妈有没有和你们提过，但我现在有个伴——一个，呃，老朋友。”

  “Rust？”她的语气像是听到了再正常不过的东西，“我知道。他不会介意我们来的，对吗？”

  “不会。”Marty脱口而出，反应快得异常，“他只是有点状态不佳，我不想让你们觉得不舒服，考虑到，呃。。。考虑到各种事。”

  那丝毫没影响Macie。“那么我们星期五晚餐时分来，行吗？还有，不用特意准备床，我知道Rust大概睡着空余的。只要地板上有空间，我们会带上充气床垫。”

  “啊，好，”Marty晕头转向地回答，“好的，那挺好，挺好。”

  “就这么定了，”Macie说，“听着爸爸，我得挂了，如果计划有变的话，提前告诉我——不然就星期五下午五点左右见咯？”

  电话断线后，Marty在办公椅里一动不动，直到Rust的皮卡在外头停下。时间过了几分钟，或是几小时？他已经没了概念。他只是直直看向窗外闪亮的晴天，一秒接一秒地拼命回忆着失去的时光。

  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  


  Rust走进门，拎着杂货店的袋子和啤酒，发现Marty呆坐在靠椅里，双手放在扶手衬垫上，安静地盯着自己的手背。

  “你居然也会内省冥想，Marty，”Rust在台子上放下塑料袋。他转过身来，Marty还是没有动，“噢操，难道你中风了？”

  “是姑娘们，”Marty说道，“Macie和Audrey。她们要来过周末了。”

  Rust向后靠着橱柜，瞄了眼手表：11：38。他从六罐啤酒里拿出一瓶，“砰”地打开。“上一次你什么时候见的她们？”

  “我出院后的几天，那时你还躺在那儿。”

  “是有些时候了。”

  Marty转过来看着Rust，伸手捋过所剩无几的头发。“周日是父亲节。Macie说她们想在这儿和我一起过。”

  Rust把啤酒放回台面，眨了眨眼。“妈的，Marty，棒极了。”

  “她们知道你住这儿，Maggie肯定告诉她们了，但她们不知道我只有一张床。我得去买张该死的气垫床之类的东西，不然我看事情可就有得烦了。还有你放在这儿的所有破玩意儿，天啊真要命。”

  Rust的头深深地垂着，下巴紧贴着胸口。“你想让我去别的地方吗？”他问道，语气严肃。

  “不，”Marty立刻回答，“不，我要你留下。我只是-操，换成是你你会怎么做？”

  话一出口他就意识到他不该这么说的。

  Rust抬头，眼神尖锐得像能穿透玻璃。“我他妈的一丝一毫都不会在乎，Marty。我会和我女儿过周末。我会给她做最爱吃的晚餐，给她任何她想要的东西。我会告诉她我爱她。而且我一定会让她知道我有多爱她——让她像呼吸一样永生难忘。”

  他从台子上抄起啤酒罐头，紧绷着肩头走回室外，走回晨间潮湿的空气。大门在身后“碰”地甩上。无言地，Marty从靠椅上起身，开始整理杂货袋。他盯了Rust留下的六听装啤酒几秒，长叹一声，打开了其中一罐的拉环。

 

 

 

4·7 更新

 

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  Macie的来电到约定拜访的时间隔了两天，Marty又去了两回杂货店，把厨房和浴室擦得“熠熠生辉”，甚至还跑去BB&B*给沙发配了个抱枕。但他自始至终都没带任何充气床垫回家。Rust也没有特意提醒他。周五清晨，等Rust翻过身来睁开双眼，Marty早就醒了，拉扯着盖过胸口的被子上一根脱出的线。

  “她们会知道的。”他只说了这一句。

  “她们当然会知道。”Rust回应着，慢慢把脚放下床沿，套上一条宽松长裤，＂你对女人一眼就能看穿你的能力还真他妈心里有数啊，Marty。＂

  对话拐进了死胡同。Rust离开房间，向厨房走去，留Marty一人盯着天花板：吊扇在那儿懒洋洋地打着旋儿，一圈又一圈。

  他甩开被子，伸了伸懒腰，站了起来。床边的电子钟显示着7：35。Macie和Audrey会在今天晚些时候过来。手头还有几个值得调查的案子，在见面之前，他和Rust先得对付完这些文件。

  ＂噢，真要命。＂他喃喃着，闻着醇厚的咖啡香气穿过走廊，走进厨房。

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  事情简直顺利得出奇。

  五点一刻，Audrey的旧大众停在外头，两个女孩儿跳下车，带着她们过夜的东西和羞涩的笑容。Marty早就等在那里，送上短暂的单臂拥抱和胡乱跳出脑海没头没脑的问候。事情原本按部就班地进行着，可让Marty意外的是，Macie走向了远远斜靠在门边的Rust——那家伙半睁着眼，还是一脸死气沉沉——贴上去给了他一个拥抱。起初他站在那儿，僵硬得像条石柱，身体绷得比扯过头的橡皮筋还紧，但是最后一刻，他抬起手，在Macie放开他向后退之前拿指尖轻轻扫过她的手肘。

  “好久不见。”Macie对他微笑着，“过得如何？”

  Marty提前设想了一千种Rust可能的回答，却没料到对方只是弯起嘴角，低低地说着：“挺好，挺好。”

  Audrey站在几英尺外的地方，随意，放松，却还在犹豫着要不要靠近。“嗨，Rust。”她说着，扭出一个淡淡的微笑。这笑容瞬间将他拉回二十年前：他坐在厨房的椅子上，过硬的椅背顶着他，让他无所适从；半凋零花束的香气裹挟着他，Maggie把它们摆进了最漂亮的水晶花瓶；他假装没看见两个小姑娘捂着嘴窃窃私语的模样—— _他看起来真好看，Mace，你觉得他会同意我们打扮他的头发吗？_

  记忆渐渐散去，但眼前这个更为真实的、成年的Audrey还站在那儿，凝视着他，带着一副考量着什么的神情，像是要击碎他，将他解构为色彩和形状；像是要把他投入他自己对世界的描绘，融入一副粗糙的画卷。

  “我来帮你拿包吧。”Rust说着，打破了沉默，她让他拿走了自己手中的行李袋，一语不发地随他进了屋，后面跟着Macie和Marty。

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  晚饭后，Rust抱着一堆盘子进了厨房，Macie把Marty留在了桌边，投入地聊着路易斯安那州立大学的校园生活。几分钟后，Audrey溜了进来，和他并肩站在水槽前，拿起一条擦碗布打开。“你洗，我擦。”她就这么说着，Rust无言地递给她一个干净的盘子。

  “你们来看你们的父亲，挺不错的。”片刻的沉默，除了水在水槽里流动的声音。Rust最终开了口，“他不怎么擅长表达这个，但是他非常爱你们。”

  “我懂。”Audrey的回答听起来更像是出于条件反射，出于一种经年累月的记忆习惯，但她此刻想的并不是这个。她正忙着观察Rust。他把袖口高挽到手肘，泡沫逐渐攀爬上他的手臂，把纹身的青黑遮蔽得模糊起来。他递给她一只茶杯，她擦干了它，眼睛却一秒也没离开过对方。

  “你能让我画你吗？”她看着他双手移动的轨迹，“给画展提供作品。”

  一阵轻笑低低地翻滚在Rust胸口，自打下午来到这儿，这是她第一次听见他笑，而在她打算仔细分辨时，这声响已经消失。“你想画一个像我这么丑的老家伙？”他问，“真是浪费了好画技。”

  Audrey趁机瞄向他的脸庞，对方早就重新换上了那副无甚波澜的表情。他并不丑，即使已不复九五年的模样——彼时他坐在她母亲桌边共进晚餐，看似即将步入死囚之牢——而现在的他也和“丑陋”无缘，毋论渐灰的鬓发与疲惫的眼。“我的后备箱里放着些工具，用不了多久就能画完，”她说，“今晚的几个小时，也许加上周六早上的一两小时。我画得很快——Macie可以作证。”

  “我很少拍照，更别说是，呃，画肖像。我觉得自己没那个需要。”他顿了顿，组织着语言，“总之，在我女儿过世后，我就是这样了。”

  她放下擦碗布，决意不要语带恳求，“算是帮我一个大忙。这是我展出前需要的最后一幅画。”

  Rust从洗碗水里抽出手，扶着水槽的边缘。“你应该和你爸爸共享这个周末，”他平静地说，“我不想打扰你。”

  “你真觉得他搞得出完整的行程安排吗？”Audrey大笑起来，声音高而尖利，“拜托。我们要是能在明晚之前顺顺利利地打会儿牌就已经够好的了，不觉得吗？”

  他摸了摸自己的下巴，再是肩膀，然后望向她。开始洗碗后，这是他第一次认真看她。她已经不带一丝他印象中那个小姑娘的痕迹了，但他在她的唇角看到了Maggie，在她的下颚看到了Marty斗牛犬似的坚持。“你几乎不了解我，Audrey。”

  “想想那些历史名作吧，画中的人可以是作者在街头拉来的妓女。”她说，“我想比起那个，我大概更了解你一些。”

  Rust越过水槽眺望着窗子外头，两人的眼神在玻璃倒影里相遇。“是吗？”他问。

  他的语气里没有质疑；这个问句坦诚而直接—— _你真的了解我吗？_

  “不，”Audrey承认了，把擦碗布物归原位。“但是话说回来，我想没人真正地了解你，不是吗？”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  Audrey从后备箱取来了画架和绘画工具箱，询问能否摆在客厅里，Marty一脸的惊讶。“呃，可以，亲爱的。”他说，“你打算画什么？”

  Audrey微微一笑，展开画布。“Rust。”

  “ _Rust？_ ”Marty几乎大叫起来，“他知道这个吗？”

  “当然。”Rust穿过走廊，手里拿着份旧报纸。他弯下腰，把报纸铺在地毯上，又把Audrey的画架摆在上头。

  “不好意思，”Marty慢吞吞地打量着面前的两人。“这是在告诉我，你要让‘虚无主义基督’一直坐在这儿，直到画出一幅肖像画来？”

  “没错。”Audrey说着，头也不抬地打理着笔刷，把它们摆上桌面，“Rust同意坐下来帮我完成最后一件展品。”

  Marty咕哝着：“想不到还会有这事。不过继续吧。看来这会是个安静的晚上。”他挨着Macie在沙发上坐下，揉着自己的后颈，“你们介意我和Macie坐在这儿看着吗？也许我还能吸收点文化素养什么的。”

  “请吧。”Audrey说着，做好了准备。Marty打开电视，把声音开得很小，开始切台，轻声和Macie讨论着圣徒队*。

  “我该怎么做？”Rust站在Audrey视线的外围问道，尽力站在原地不要挡住任何东西。

  “坐在墙边的高脚凳上。”她要求着，手里满满当当的都是画具，“请脱掉袜子。”

  Rust脱了袜子，坐上高脚凳，一只脚踩住底下的横栏，另一只脚平平地放在地上。Audrey在近处观察他，走出一个小小的弧形来研究不同的角度。接着，她从毯子另一头拖来一盏落地灯，直到那一掬黄色的光辉正打在他的顶上，在地上投下一片柔和的阴影。她突然的靠近让他有些紧张，于是拿手指轻摸自己的后肩。

  “靠前一点点，”她轻柔地引导他摆出正确的姿势，直到他把前臂绕过膝头，在打开的两腿前松松地握住双手，“另一只脚也踩住横栏——好的，就这样不要动。”

  Macie停下了有关圣徒队的讨论。“她让每个模特都这么做，”她夸张地翻了个白眼，“接下来的几小时，准备当个活的人体模特吧。”

  Audrey后退几步，最后看了Rust一遍，这回她微微皱起了眉。她短暂地捂了捂嘴，又放下手。“可以脱掉衬衫吗？”她问。

  Rust努力不去看Marty的脸色，清了清嗓子，对她点头，然后伸手去脱上衣。他把上衣拉过头顶，顺手甩在一边，又迅速摆回了Audrey先前要求的姿势。空调从头顶的风口送出一股凉风，让他的前臂起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

  整个房间鸦雀无声，等他抬眼看向Audrey，她已经手拿铅笔坐在了画架后面，在白画布上流畅而大幅度地描着线。他看见Marty刻意地把视线放回电视机前，但是Macie还盯着他的上半身，扫过那里的每一条伤痕。她看了那么久，他觉得自己都能触摸到她的目光了。

  “那个纹身是什么？”她问他，声音很是温柔，“心脏上方那个。”

  “那是vegvísir*的一部分，”Rust说，凭借记忆用手抚过那个痕迹，“冰岛人的标志，指引船工克服恶劣的天气。”

  “哈，”Marty的视线了离开电视，“你从来没提过这个。”

  Rust迎上Marty的瞪视，眼神慢悠悠地游移着，像是一次懒洋洋的击球，“你可从没问过我。”

  这一晚迟些时候，他发现Macie一直偷偷地看着他俩，虽然她什么也没说——就连“沙发根本不是折叠床”这件事真相大白的时候也一语不发——她的神情写满了心知肚明，让他想起Maggie Hart的深夜来电——她问他各种问题，心里却早已有了答案。Macie的表情里并没有恶意，但他觉得那依然隐含着一点点“胜利的喜悦”—— _“我就知道”_ ，那熟悉极了的表情仿佛在说， _“我就知道。”_

  
4月8日更新完结  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  


  后一晚，Audrey花了四小时完成了那幅肖像，但直到两周后，Rust才得以见到成品。

  他们在野外钓鱼时吃了晚饭，到家后不久便围坐下来，她看了Rust一会儿，来回比对着他和画布。“爸爸会同意你在家里抽烟吗？”她问着，想起昨夜Rust专门溜到门外去抽烟的事。

  Marty正在厨房，努力不要烧焦炉子上那块低脂米饼。“就—该死，这玩意儿简直像水泥一样难伺候—就只是记得开窗，行吗？”

  Rust看着Audrey在调色盘上混出一种新的色彩，他捕捉到到几缕焦糖的香气，让它缓缓裹住自己的喉底。“如果你想一五一十画出我所有缺点，”他面无表情地说着，“就得搞到六罐街角那家店的啤酒和一瓶惠菲宁*。”

  “我知道这种感觉，”Audrey说着，忽视了对方从柜子上够那半包烟的动作，“我觉得这能给作品加上点东西。”她把那纸盒塞给他，看着他打着火凑近嘴唇，点燃烟的末端后深吸一口。Rust机械地回到之前的姿势，从嘴角吐出一股青白色的烟气，而她已经坐回了画架那儿。

  “看看我们谁先完成，”Rust盯着他剩下的烟，把烟灰掸进身后窗台上的咖啡杯。他闭上眼，无意中听见Macie笑着在问Marty，他有没有记得把黄油提前在锅里融化了，再浇上棉花糖。

  这一夜便在画笔的刷刷声和慵懒的，打着卷儿的烟雾中渐行渐远了。Rust的一生有过无数个夜晚，而这一回，时光简直美好得过分。

  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  


  在明艳色彩、浓烈阳光和奇异的混合香水气息里，父亲节飞快地过去了。Rust不知道这是不是Marty人生中最快乐的一遭。回头看看，留给他的几乎只有各式各样的狗屎。

  他们出门吃早午饭，这地方提供含羞草鸡尾酒和摆成花状的黄油块。穿着正装和长裤让Rust感到有些窒息，Marty则笑容满面。和其他三人一起待在这儿，Rust婉拒了第四轮含羞草，看着Marty打开礼盒，拿出他所见过的最丑的鱼形花纹衬衫。这一切，似乎让暂时忘记Sophia变得容易了些。

  他几乎没有私人的父亲节记忆。在他真正够格做一个父亲之前，这机会便遭了扼杀。他花了很久，试图想起一星半点。他拼命打磨着自己的回忆：清晨时分，他躺在床上，Claire把女儿抱给他：Sophia，近一些， _去给爹爹一个吻_ 。

  她的唇点在他的眼下，温暖，轻如羽翼。他会伸出双手，从Claire那里接过她小小的身体，用自己的吻贴上她的脸庞，让她咯咯笑个不停。

  “你还好吗，Rust？”Marty的问话一下把他扯回现实，三双Hart家的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他。

  “抱歉，”他把手从眼睛下方拿开，“有点走神了。”

  这天剩余的时间，他没有再想Sophia。

  


||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  


  晚饭后，Macie和Audrey整好了行李，准备上路，这一回，Rust赶在她们离开前抱了抱她们，她们柔软的发丝在他颊上温言细语。

  “替我们照顾好爸爸，Rust。”Macie轻轻捏了捏他的手臂。她说得很轻，但他们彼此心领神会，“也照顾好你自己。”

  Audrey在车边快速写了些什么塞进Rust手里。＂画展在两周后，巴吞鲁日*。＂她说，“希望你们俩都能来，这对我来说意义重大。”

  Marty看起来有些激动，眼眶可疑地红了一圈，但他忍住了，吻别了他的姑娘们，看着她们渐渐驶远，隐入黄昏的帘幕。

  她们走后，Rust伸手按住了Marty的背。

  “难以置信，她们都这么大了，”Marty吸着鼻子，“才一眨眼的功夫，你的一生就那么呼——地飞走了。”

  “长大不是什么问题，”Rust说，“她们永远都是你的小女孩儿，Marty。”

  Marty哼笑一声，在愈发昏暗的暮色里瞄了瞄Rust。“那可是从你嘴里冒出来的最贴心的狗屎了。”

  “我得时刻让你打起精神。”Rust说着，一手滑上Marty后腰，推着他走回屋里。

  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  


  两周后，Rust站在巴吞鲁日的某个画廊。天花板是暗色的，他和Marty都被卷入了流星雨似的灯光里。Rust躲避着头顶的聚光灯，跟上另一个人的步伐。

  Marty就在不远处，手里握着杯鸡尾酒，站在一副六乘八尺的画布前。大量不透明的金黄色泼溅在画面上，画中央是一枝艳红的郁金香，与现实中的几乎等大。

  “一千五美金买这破玩意儿。”他评价着，Rust走在他身边，“这只能给我带来一堆PTSD*反应。”

  “艺术的一大诉求即是引发观者不自主的心理反应，”Rust说，感到那些黄色开始深入他的腹部，像一阵湿热，在那里轰然绽开，“依我看，这幅画的作者已经兑现了他的一千五美金。”

  “好吧，我只能确定，这钱至少不会来自我的口袋。”Marty冷嘲热讽着，转身走向下一幅画，“你估计你会被挂在哪里？这儿全是人，可偏偏找不见Audrey。”

  他们并肩穿过画廊，Rust品尝、触摸着那些光与色彩，Marty咕哝着就算闭上眼，一只胳膊被捆在背后，他也能涂出至少半数的抽象画。他们停在一幅油画前，画面描绘了煮沸的龙虾被倒在一张旧木桌上，里面混着卡特里娜飓风肆虐后的产物——断肢残腿，死的，肿胀着。

  Marty吓了一跳，龇着牙吸进一大口空气。“这可真是重口极了，伙计。光是看着就觉得烧心。”

  “飓风来的时候我在阿拉斯加，”Rust边说边仔细扫视着画面，“我甚至不知道有这么一回事，直到一周后从捕蟹船上回来。”他退开了，靠向Marty那一侧，“在那儿，时间是不同的，和这世上任何鬼地方都不一样。有时候你会一到两周没有工作，一切都安静到极点，你会忘了你还活着。”

  “爸爸-Rust！”Audrey的声音突然响了起来，在画廊的喧嚷里显得格外清晰。她蹬着高跟鞋，以最快的速度冲向他们，长发打着卷儿披散在热情洋溢的脸侧，“你们真的来了！”

  “我们当然会来，”Marty抱了抱她，“过去一周Rust几乎天天提醒我来着。”

  “过来看看成品，”Audrey说着，示意他们跟着自己，“那幅画果然成了最受欢迎的作品。”

  “噢，真他妈的，”Marty说，“瞧啊。”

  那是Rust，被一片华美的金色和棕色衬托着，又被色调更深的蓝与灰的阴影环绕。他的上半身没有衣服，光裸的皮肤斑驳着旧时的墨迹，以及往日暴力的残余，倾斜的肩划出向内的弧度，重获新生的虬结线条仿佛承受着隐形的重负。一根烟被闲散地叼在嘴角，末端的灰烬明灭着橙黄，地灯晕开的光芒在他身后投下一个血色的光环。

  Audrey把他画成了殉道的圣者。

  “圣·拉斯汀，形而上狗屎的守护人，”Marty扭着眉毛，“她把你画得真像。如果我不用在每天的早餐时分面对同样的东西，我还有可能参加竞拍来着。”

  “唯有良人死于殉难。”Rust悄声说着，“理想主义的心态不怎么适合我。”

  “呃，在你变得太投入之前，还是先看看她给画起的名字吧。”Marty上前一步，看着画布下打印出来的铭牌。他得从上衣口袋里掏出眼镜戴上才看得清那行小字，“哈。”

  “是什么？”Rust问他，烟瘾慢慢爬了上来。在他身后，Audrey刚刚卖出一副价值一千两百美元的肖像，但他此刻顾不上这些了。

  Marty从镜片上方瞧着他。“赎罪，”他转过身去，重新审视这幅画作，“她叫它‘赎罪’。”

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

注1：BB&B：Bed Bath & Beyond，<http://baike.fobshanghai.com/index.php?doc-view-2272>

注2：圣徒队：The Saints，美国新奥尔良橄榄球队

注3：vegvísir：冰岛人的标志，具体可见wiki：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vegv%C3%ADsir>

注4：惠菲宁：Robitussin，学名甲氧苯氧基丙二醇，止咳药水的一种，会成瘾

注5：巴吞鲁日，Baton Rouge，路易斯安那州首府

注6：PTSD：创伤后应激障碍


End file.
